


Mirror edge

by Klancelover



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Lance, Crossover, Devil, Edgy, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Keith, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancelover/pseuds/Klancelover
Summary: Team voltron after defeating The galra along with evil Alteans, they breaked the team a part. Each one of them goes trough there lifes.Keith and Lance is engaged, soon they will be married. Mean while the plot tickens as the multiverse being treatend by and Evil force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a very trippy day, it wasn’t like him. He felt like something was different, but luckly Lance is there for him, and distracted him form himself. But, still the feeling haven’t changed.
> 
> Things about to change!
> 
> Or
> 
> It been 5 years since Voltron win the battle against the Altean’s and Galra. The paladins splits as they live there lifes. 
> 
> And its been quite then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic in this fandom, heck this is my firts fanfic i have ever written.  
> I hope it’s good.  
> Because english isn’t my native language, theres might be a grammer issue, i apologies for that, hope it’s not get annoying.  
> But any way thank you for spenting your time on this and choise to read it.

"The universe have countless different quantum realities, where each one of us do exist but in different form of life, or story!" As Slav explains making weird among of body movements so the human children pay's attention to him. Each one them gasp in believe. While others makes no movement but listening.

Behind the class room Keith stands watching everything in front him. He was surprised, that Slav was this good with children. When Slav stopped talking, each children sits in there respects seats. Slav talks again  
" there's so many realities, you could get lost in them!" He said before pausing "but if you know which world you live in" Before class end one kid raid his hand and asked " sir... which world do we live in?" He asked. 

The sound of that question caught the attention of Keith who was leaning against the wall. He straightening his back. 

Slav holds his ten arms up in the air started to count, it takes him about fourteen seconds, until he jolted, to eye the students and said  "six" that was surprised everyone in the class room.  
Guess even Slav himself.  
The school bell ranged as students rushes out of class. 

Keith waits behind as students cleared. He reached to his nape and started to rub it, he was never this calm and also exhausted before when he and the other's ended the war with Galra. And it has been 5 years since then.

Allura left earth to ruler over Altea, and Hunk followed her as in exploring the galaxy. He wanted to learn alien species culture's. Pidge in the other hand have been testing Altea and Galra tech by using Earth's tech and combining them together. Shiro and Lance both stayed in galaxy garrison. Shiro have become the most highest ranking commander.While Lance stays as fighter pilot but he teaches as well.

Commander Iverson sent Keith and Slav to teach and pick up students who wanted to get in the garrison. And of course Keith couldn't say no, he had nothing to do! And that school was same school that he was in as a kid. He never dreamed returning to his old school were he spend rest of his childhood.

He was exhausted... for some reason, everything was glowing and shining. It's like he was dreaming. Students and children laughing and running as they has no worries of being attacked by an furry purple alien or magical elf's. It almost peaceful, he never thought of peace when he was fighting Shiro, or Zarkon or anyone.  

But he knows the day will come. And it did!. 

One pad in a shoulder, he jolted in back to the real world, and Slav was giving him a weird look. "What?" Keith said there was shear amount of annoyance in his tone. "Well in 5 percent of realities, a kid stoled you're arm when you were zoning out, then without one hand you would anle fight so you get crushed by evil monster or worse torched to crisp by protecting someone instead of that person" he said, getting too much close to Keith's face for god's sake. Keith pushed Slav away. "I-i what! ... listen I don’t understand what you are saying!" Keith said.

"Well you se-“ 

"You know what, I don't care!" Keith cuts him off while try to end the conversation but 

"ooh where's Lance?" 

He looked around a bit, there was no sign of Lance at all, as if he was never existed. The halls of the school was too bright, it ended up making him sleepyhead. Being too sleepy and tired, it annoyed him. He sighed "i'll look for him, he was teaching other class, anyway were going to leave in a hour!" He walked way, leaving Slav.

* * *

 Earth 12000 "Sir we picked up stress signal." One galra solider said. "Where?" "Uuh planet earth?! But it's impossible for any living creature survive in that toxic atmosphere of earth. It been dead for decades. What should we do Commander Sendak?" Sendak steps in command center, he was wearing light purple amor, no more glowing yellow eyes, and most importantly has was alive. "We should be careful, it might be trap. Contact the Altean's." He said. Galra solider nods in agreement as the ship moves towards to dead planet. In sight the ship disappeared in smoking mist.

* * *

 Keith walks in the school ground, finding Lance sitting in the bench reading a book. A book he give him in his last birthday. "Hey lance!?" He said waving his hand in the air. Lance looks amazing as ever, his brunette messy hair waves gently in the wind. The sun shines trough his beautiful brown skin. "Keith, whats up?” He gets up, snapping his book shut running his way to Keith. Lance holds his hands tight. “So were leaving!” “Ooh~ this early! Man i was having good time with this kids.” Lance’s face changes, as he sighed in disappointment. “Can’t help it you know commander Iverson. If me and him goes clashing again, i’m might kicked out of garrison in matter of seconds!” Keith replies while Lance mummers in his mouth, pounding his cheek “It might worth it” “What!” Keith says while Lance started to pinch his cheeks. “Nothing nothing! I was just jocking, Mr. Grumpy pants!” Brunette said releasing his cheeks while walking his way back to school halls. Keith stays for a bit as he watches Lance leave him but not permanently. As the winds blows the burning leafs falls from the gaint tree an top him. In matter of sweep in the wind. The half galra see a man that was almost familiar to him. Man’s black hair and his pale but colorful skin beames in dark aura. His purple black eyes stares soullessly trough The black paladin of Voltron. “KEITH” he looked behind, Lance was waving his hand, smiling lively. When Keith returns his focus on the figure, the man was gone. There was no sign of such person was like ever existed. “Coming!” Keith turns back making his way to Lance. He stares at the ground as something felt different. The feeling of emptiness and uneasiness. Like the sky is going to crashing down. “Keith” gentle whisper snappes Keith out of his daylight slumber. Raising his head, he greeted with Lance who had consurned face. Guess he was staring the green grass so long, it worried Lance. “You okay, you been like this the day we come here” lance said his face was full of worries. “Ye-yeh i’m fine. You don’t have too worry to much” “No really, i know it lost cost and it’s too late to say it but, you sure to waste your time being here, rather than traveling trough galaxy and commanding the blade of marmora with your mom.” Lance says in such a confidence. “What! Of course not, Lance I promised you that day i will never leave your side. I will forever be with you, no matter what” those words he did really mean it, in deep inside his core. He will never leave Lance. Even if they separated he’ll find him. Lance sighs and then raised his head, in touch of a skin Keith’s lip was meeted with Lance’s. Soft and warm feeling of Lances lip. He kissed him plenty of times, but this was completely different. Things about to change, and felt like he couldn’t never stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a little bit of peaces in this chapter, i try and build a tension in this one. I still haven’t decided how long this series is going to be, we will wait and see.  
> But thank you and have a good day.☺️☺️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter, i really enjoy writing this story. I may update every one or two months. Because school sucks, and i want to burn my school to the ground.
> 
> But anyway enjoy.

His kiss warms Keith's body. Soft and light like, it was amazing. He wanted to kiss him forever, if he stop now he feel like, it will thousands of years of wait for his sweet lips.

"Could you two finish already, there's 3 percent of changes that both of you stays that way." Slav interferes there moment. Lance giggle until he started to laugh. And it wasn't at all fun for Keith. He could just have Lance right now. 

Keith signs as he let go of Lance's hand. Feeling like his day just ruined.  
———-——————————————————  
After about an hour they reached the galaxy garrison. Right after they reached Slav was momentarily lifted to spaceship, breaking his way up to earths atmosphere. And never seen again.

Looks at the sky Lance realizing Keith was staring at him, this whole time.  
"Whats wrong?" Lance asked the tension in Keith face was enough for him to know that something is really up, inside his lovers head.

Keith shakes his head "i'm good, just light headed" walking to the direction of the MFE pilots who were standing and seems to having a fun conversation. 

"KETIH WAIT UP!" Lance screamed after him "lance don't shout" keith said annoyance in his tone. Now, this is it, there definitely somethings going on. 

Lance joins MFE with Keith. He greets the each member. He smiles at Kinkade, trying his best not to let be awkward.  
"Hi Ryan sorry about four days ago! Personal stuff happens" Lance apologizes. "No, it okay, people can have personal problems, you know. I won't bother to ask you!" Ryan smiles at who returns the gesture back.  
"I promise you next time" Lance says finger gunning at him.

"So what are you guys were talking about" Keith's curiosity peaked. 

"We were talking about current earthquake that happened weeks ago, I guess this happens all over the world." James says placing his hand his hip.

"Wait it happens all over the world! How come it never happened here?"Lance asked "and also how come i never heard of this" 

"Dude we just heard about this news as well" Rizavi holds her hand up. "It not like they trying to hide from us, it's probably just that we don't worry about our family and friends" 

"so any thoughts on the earthquakes, and why it happening" joining the conversations Keith asked as they moves back at Atlas. The Atlas it self was colossal enough to charge up all the lions. It is been powered with castle crystal.   
As they reach the Atlas gigantic silhouette covers them.  
"I have no idea, better ask commander Shiro?" James says gesturing Keith with persistent stare. Keith looks back at him "yeah well, maybe a good reason to not to tell me or anyone in team voltron" in hesitant he answers Griffins gaze.  
Griffins eyes shadows as he barely whispers "yeah, a reason"  
—————————————————————  
Earth 12000

"He-hello if-if you can 'cough' 'cough' please if can hear this transition, do not go and search for this ship....this syncline. Every body on the ship is dead, i repeat do not search for us." The transition rumply ends, leaving Queen Allura standing in silence, the galra in transition was clearly Sendak, as if this was his final message. Behind her theres an old Altean with red hair and gorgeous mustache, he asks. 

"What should we do my Queen" Allura turns, she was wearing quite imitating choice of armor. As if it was corrupted. The plate on her shoulder blood red scale. She stands tall, in front of her Altean soldiers.  
"We will fight Coran, those Galra's are weak, they couldn't even able to take down one single half human" Allura said demanding.  
"But my queen, the prime paladin have been alive since his planet died that day, how come we defeat him, even about twelve of Galras syncline ships crashed, while approached that planet and many more." Coran said, the other Alteans agreed to him, Queen quickly shut them up. 

"I know what i'm doing, if not then... punish me all you want" she roars, clinching his fist. 

The Altean soldiers stands there quietly, until they all agrees once again. One with pink marked male Altean, takes the controller and moves the ship that shaped like a whale, sailing it to the same destination of the last syncline ship disappeared in to.  
—————————————————————  
Current reality: earth 6

Shiro sits in his chair looking for one pacific documents. The room was uncomfortably quite until Keith kick trough the door yelling  
"SHIRO!"  
"What?" Innocently he replied. Keith gripped his teeth. " what? What do you mean what? Are you hiding something from us"

"Us?" Shiro asked, Lance followed Keith "hey Shiro" 

"Lance, what are you doing here?"  
"We here because of the earthquake, there been several one through global wasn't it." Lance asked calmly. Shiro takes a minute until he sighed.  
"Fine, and Yes theres been... more than a several earthquakes. Especially at western asian side. We right don't know what's the cause of it. We try to investigate but Western Mongolia still has a grudges on the American, about the vessel."

"The vessel?" Lance asked.  
"The vessel fifteen years ago Mongolia sends 200 people on mission to investigate, mysteries stress signal, out of our solar system. You know at that time, westerns were only country that has a technology that was able to go beyond. But suddenly the vessel disappeared, without any trace. Western blamed America for it." Shiro explains.  
Keith thinks for a moment as this completely bullshit. Yes they were only ones that was able go out for the solar system. But even then there's might have technical mile function.  
"Thats stupid why could they think that." Lance said.  
"Well it was 50-50 chance. Being rivals, can be a little dangerous." 

Keith put his on his chin "so no thoughts on why the earthquakes happening" Shiro shakes his head "no idea i'm sorry, but Lance don't be worried about you're family." 

Lance silently agrees leading his to the door along with Keith.

As they walks trough the halls of the Atlas, five of the first year cadets boys running and laughing. One of them end of bumps into Keith.  
He was brow, like Lance but not Latino. He recognized which country people which. He was Arabian.

"Hey watch where you going." The kid said, Keith grabs on his shoulder "what did-" before he could finished the word one of his friends. who is taller and seems to be more light hearted, pushed trough and pulled his friends aside. 

"I'm so sorry sir, his ego is kinda higher than Voltron itself. So please forgive him" he was Texas, clearly his accent give it way. Keith looks at the two kids. There was soft giggle behind him as Lance started to mock him. 

Lance steppes forward "don't worry he forgives you" the two kids runs away passing them.  
"What?" Keith said  
"You were about to have a fight with ten year olds" lance mockingly said.  
"No I wasn't"  
"Yes you were" they goes back in forth.  
"No"  
"Da"  
"Nieth"  
"Ja"  
"Nein" "could you two stop please" turns out those kids were still there.  
“What are you guys doing, go on!” Lance said shooing them.  
One that able to get under Keith skin said “Jon said you two were a paladins of Voltron is it true?” Both of the paladins looks at each other, Keith suddenly smiles, trowing his grudges away. 

“Yes, actually, i’m the black paladin. And his red!”  
Both of them woows as. On in the back said “can i be a paladin” he was stopped as other silents him. 

“Maybe!”  
“COOL, come on lets go Dami, good bye” and they finally leaves.

One day later  
The thunder strikes, Keith was pulled from his dreamless slumber. His eyes blurred, rubbing his eyes his vision finally cleared. 

The room glooms grey and dark aura. But it was usual. Outside it was raining like buckets of water. He grows up in dessert. We could say he never seen a rain. Thats why when he propose to Lance, they decided to move in New Zealand. 

Returning back home, no work, no noisy brats going around asking him, provoking questions, it was relaxing feeling. 

Unnoticed he touched his right side of his face where his scar is. Or his shoulder, when one blade, end of slicing him like fruit in mid air.  
Sometimes his shoulder aches unintentionally. Like a warning. 

He glanced at his side as Lance was sleeping silently on his left side. Quietly snoring, in a cute way. 

Lately he was lucky enough to watch Lance sleeping in the morning before he could wake up. Since the brunette goes to work at six a.m. and he usually gets up in ten. 

He runs his hand on Lance’s beautiful brown skin, likening how smooth it is.

There was a moment of silence until Lance wakes from his slumber, gasping for an air. Keith rushed to him.  
“Hey whats wrong a nightmare?” Keith asked softly, patting him in the back gently. Lance shakes his head weakly as he holds Keith arm. 

“No! No it wasn’t, i... don’t really know, it was like vision. You were there, and you were saying something but I couldn’t hear you. Then i saw i big white light. Consuming both of us. It felt so real” Lance shakes, his face was full of sorrow and confusion.  
“It okey love, it okey” Back hair hugs his fiancée by the shoulder. Embracing him. And slowly rocks him. Eventually Lance gets back to sleep. 

“Whats going on?” Keith asked himself. The sour taste in his mouth say so! Deep inside of him there’s an little anxiety stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The uneasyness continues. What was LNce dreaming about. What happened to the Vessel? Who knows right!👀👀
> 
> I hope I didn’t make horrible grammar mistakes. Because i know i”ll be worst than Japan trying to pronounce the word “instrument”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn😫 how long i have not updated. Anyway, the third chapter is up. I’ll try not this story to be too plot heavy since Keith and Lance’s wedding is closing in.👀👀

Earth 12000  
"After such a terror Prime paladin did to his own planet, we cannot let the same thing happen to other earths. You do realize that." Coran said to Allura while she being stitched up by her healer. 

Allura hissed in pain "i know Coran, but I cannot do anything against him, humans being tortured, corrupted. People of earth is evil. There's no turning back!" She said the sadness and quilt on her face, her eyes were no more shiny and sparkly as it was, now its just sore-full abyss. There's countless battle scars on her body.   
Muscle she build, not because she wanted to because she has to. Princess of altea, to soldier, to battle scarred worrier.

She remember the time were the paladins was like second family to her. She cheerers them. She think she saved them, find them a home. But now knowing that she was the one who takes there home away. 

She made them dangerous soldiers. A soldiers that capable of never ending killing apocalypse.   

Allura can't remember what caused this apocalypse. Because she has amnesia! or she chose not to remember.   
But one thing she know, Allura never seen such massacre, one man can make. It traumatized her beyond healing. 

The door slides open. The two of only survivors of earth steps in.   
"My queen there something have breaks trough the atmosphere of earth, it's coming in our way."one said who was wearing a red uniform he was tall. His hair was black and small curl peaking.   
"What is it?" Allura asked. One behind him answered "its voltron" 

"WHAT, whats is it doing here?" Coran gasps. 

"It doesn't matter move the syncline, quickly do not waste time."The ship bends aside. Everyone in the ship expect the black hair stared to fall aside. He was floating, he looked at other human " uhhg Jon help?" He reached his hand to him, and Jon held it tight. "I got you Dami," 

Damian sees Voltron closing there way, there sword drawn and Black goo like hell flame was coming out of it eyes. Theres no way five human controlling that thing, it was moving on it own. 

It raised it sword swinging it in pure shear of strength.  

In brief moment, everyone holding there breaths. Suddenly the ship goes light speed, Allura opens the wormhole. In seconds before Voltron sword hit it, the syncline disappeared. 

Leaving Voltron in anger, it screams in lion and human mix.  

Thirty minutes later

Allura's heart beats fast. Coran was holding his breath and finally releasing it, with loud "peewww i that was closer than before, how come Voltron getting more and more stronger!" He said  
Allura wipes her sweat from her forehead, and grabs a coat, then covers herself. Feeling like exposing her naked skin. 

She looked at the other two humans and mutters in her breath " i know.......somehow" 

"Are you two okey?" Allura asked. Jon who is half alien raised his arm and waves. She takes that as "yes" Damian stands there, his eyes widened, with shock in his face.

Then without a word he points at the main window. She returns to Jon who was making same expression. Allura finally maked her way same. 

The Voltron looking them dead in the eye.

Next Allura was suffocating, her lungs started to fail, and her eyes closes on its own. She try to take a breath but nothing. Everything was cold and dark. And she was floating in nothingness.

But before giving up, she saw Voltron gobbling up the front nose of the ship.

—————————————————————  
Current reality: earth 6  
"Keith, Keith... dude wake up!" Lance patted Keith's cheeks but not gently thou, Keith grunts, hot ray of the sun radiates and it started to burn his skin.  
"Okey, okey fine, I'm getting up. And don't call me dude when I'm your husband" he says rubbing his eyes. Lance stares at him. And Keith returns it.   
"What?"  
"You're pretty you know that Keith" was it the sun or its just him. His face burns even more.   
He shoved Lance's face "please don't stare."  
Lance jumped from bed on to the floor.   
"Okey dokey husband dude" he winked. Keith shakes his head wondering why the hell he was so jumpy and smily today, rolls up form the the bed. Checking the time it was almost evening. 

"Lance why didn't you go to work?" 

"What do you mean, today's Saturday!" He say behind the door of the bathroom, Keith can hear Lance starting a shower. 

Scratching his head, he can only reply " ohh yeah" 

Staring senselessly at the door, his mind wonders back in time when he was in school grounds, that man or a boy. Have not leaved his mind.   
For some reason he know that person, yet he doesn't remember persons face. 

Was he hallucinating or was it something else?

Following the walls his eyes stumbled across the calendar, one date was marked heavenly in red. 

Hopping off from bed he moved closer. It was there wedding date. Two weeks from now, there will be married and live together. Well not if there together not, but still, both of them will grow old together.  
Just thinking about it gave his heart a jump.

Speaking of jump, the calendar falls and then ground started to shake violently. Everything was moving. Then it stopped. 

One seconds of panic, Lance bust out from room. Fainting heavily.   
"Keith are you alright?"  
"Yes, but you?"keith answered back "what just happen, i never felt this strong earthquake before" is 

Hours of cleaning up and dressing, they finally decided to get out, to see if neighbors were okey. 

But they didn't expect to see giant gap that was made in middle of the road. It was almost miles away. Two of the neighbors waves, And Lance waved back gesturing if they okey. She raised her hand and made motion. 

"Keith what should we do?" Asked. Lance peaked at the gap.   
"We should call our lions find a way to fix this gap and connect the roads." He kneels, then closing his eyes trying to call, The Black lion.   
Soft humming in his head, he felt Black lions presence. And in a minute Black lion roars on top of him hovering, beside him was Red. 

He can hear people at the other side amazed by the scene in-front of them. 

"Wow imagine what Ms. Anderson feeling right now, i bet she never guessed her noisy neighbors to be a freaking defender of the universe." Lance laughs in comm. Keith chuckles in comment, reminded that Ms. Anderson not very fond of them. Thinking them as good for nothing trouble makers always making loud noises in the morning. Now she know why. 

"Do not worry, we will take it from here, please step aside for a minute." Keith said in the comm, it was like giant Robot lion speaking to them. 

"Okey whats, plan?"   
"I have no idea"  
"Are you serious,"  
"Yes" Lance grunted at Keith comment.

Lance was silent fro a moment until he speaks  
"What about you hold the two while i try and melt them together."   
"Well thats worth the try!" They follow the plan, Keith floating in the middle of two cliffs and sinks lions claws on the dirt. Lance fires hot lava, as Red lion approaches in Keith direction. 

"Keith In count of tree, move as fast as you can" 

"One"  
He gripped the controller tightly  
"Two"  
"Tree"  
Jolting his body he moved The black lion, in mid air. And steady.   
"Did it work?" Keith asked   
"Yeah! Good job"

They step out of the cockpit, greeted by countless of civilians. But before they can meet them, there comms were buzzing until Pidge screamed in in there ear.   
“Guys i need you here now!” She said sound inpatient. “Yeah alright but what the fuck is going on” Keith screamed back at Pidge. But she replied with fast paced rambling “there’s no time to explain, I promise you it won’t take long”.

Keith sighed in exhaustion “fine” he was not expecting this kind of morning.  
So much of time spending with Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kinda doozy, i try to make something with Hunk and Pidge, this story is kinda all over the place but I promise it will make since in the end.

"Pidge! PIDGE!!!!" Sound of Hunk screaming Pidge wakes up grunting. Rubbing her eyes. She faces Hunk who was clearly having panic attack, he was sweating enough to fill bucked of water. Pidge backs a little, then reaches for her glasses.  
"What!"  
"What? What do you mean what! We freaking messed up the timeline!" Pidge puzzled a bit until realizing what he was talking about. 

"Oh, oh yeah! I forgot we freaking saved the whole universe by blowing up that goddamn comet. But theres no way that impacted the universes core movement and structure.” She said in annoyance, they were managed to build a time machine, thank to the Altean technology. She called Keith and Lance, and they were with them, but now the two paladins were no where to see. 

“Hey! Where’s Keith and Lance?” She asked. Hunk raised his hand “thats what i try to tell you, I can’t find them, its like they non existent at all!” He almost screamed.

Pidge giggled “ha no way, they still here! I’ll just have to pick up there signal” pidge typed something in her laptop, until something pops out of the screen, it was a red dot but was only one. It was Lance. 

Hunk stands behind Pidge crossing his arm “you being too cocky Pidge! We might screw things up here!” Pidge shrugs it off, theres no way Keith is gone, there’s just no way.

But there was nothing, nothing. Pigde started to panic, Keith can’t be gone. For her he was invincible, subordinate to...

There was a small fragment of dirt drops down on Pidge with coat. Hunk grunted behind her. 

“Uuh Pidge?” Hunk said, she froze, it felt she like did something wrong, but what?” 

Suddenly she was pulled from her laptop, and dragged to the door. 

Her whole world was spinning until she realized the building they were in, was collapsing like a paper.

The strong force of wind blows, as she see shocked face of her best friend. The world she knew was burning. They were now at hill of the mountain as she saw a giant wave of water consumes the city London. 

The giant towering building drops hitting each other, this incident burns into her brain. 

What did they do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot tickens, i just realized Lance is not character, so I promise next chapter will be focused more on Lance and Keith’s relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And i may or may not put something in there👀👀👀

Dark earth 0  
Princess Allura was sharpening her sword, silently she listen to the hard rock clashing with metal of the sword. But the hard drop caused her to fly off from her throne. She pulled herself off the ground. The giant shadow towered her,  eye widens as she first time meets the beauty that was Voltron.

The Voltron was covered in black goo like veins it has loosened jaw. Its eyes were burning with dark flames. 

Allura never seen this miracle before as she hold her hands up in the air. Almost laughing. Feeling jolt of joy she never felt for long time, since her mother died. 

"You're amazing" she whispered. 

Her joy was short lived, the Voltron suddenly lift its hand revealing a sharp purple giant sword. And it was the end.

———————————-  
Dark earth 7   
Shiro stands in-front of the broken cabin on top the hill. The wind blows strongly, and his hair got into his eye but Shiro didn't mind it. 

How long has he been standing there, probably awhile since he landed. There was silent chattering behind his ear as the two soldiers started to whisper to each other. 

Why can't he go there? He did got the warning from another dimension, that there was a evil force coming to there way.   
Has it already here, but why they didn't got the signal. It was silent kill. 

He picked his pocket, brings up the cigarette between his fingers, his hand shake violently, lighting it up. 

"I have to go up there" he sighed deeply, he cannot see the scene but he have to.

He walks up to the hill. As he do his legs wobbles and shakes, his eyes swell up with tears, and started to choke. 

He was in-front of the cabins door now, he pushed it, there was numb feeling, a blood splatter on the wooden walls as he sees Lance's head, Pidge who's hanging on the wall with a fucking chainsaw impaled in her.

Dropping his cigarettes he mumbles in breath "who did it!"  
The soldiers behind him screamed as one of them were dropped dead on the ground. His head rolled down the hill. Other soldier screamed until his scream was ceased. And standing front of him was a man who's feet taller than his rocking a black coat that was ripped in the edge. 

The man turned his head revealing an evil smirk. 

"WHO, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Shiro screamed at him, but the man didn't response.   
But seconds later he laughed, his laughter was so hallow and chilling he felt like the wind knocked out of him.   
"Well aren't you pathetic one! At least you're the one worth living!" He said pointing at himself "call me the Prime Paladin"  
——————  
Current reality:6  
Keith opened his eye his spine was killing him with this terrible sore. But he realized he was laying on the ground, covered in dirt. He saw Lance laying face first on the floor.  
"Lance?" He crawled to him, then hold in his arm. Lance's face twisted, confirming his alive.

Keith remember that Pidge and Hunk called them about there special time machine, which was Keith desperate to destroy. Pidge switched on something, and there was bright light, now nothing. He looked around the tables and chairs were destroyed the small time machine was in same place completely intact. Everything in the room except the machine was broken. 

"Pidge? Hunk?" No sign of them. The door forcefully opens as Matt enters in panic  
"Are you guys okey! what happened?" He asked, Keith head was throbbing "i...I don't what happened!" He said weakly. 

A couple of people enters the room as they dragged the both paladins into nursery room. 

Keith sits in the bed, male doctor examined his head, then bandaged it with clean cloth. He glance at Lance who was laying, the doctor checked his temperature and pressure. 

Doctor murmured something, then started to make his leave. But Keith stopped him.   
"Is he alright?" The doctor give him a look then sighed. "Well he will be fine, the explosion did shocked him a bit, but he'll be fine" the doctors eye lights a bit until he leave.   
The doctor who examining him suddenly looked at him. "So ughh Keith? How are you feeling?"  
"Well didn't you already know, my head is still throbbing and its just getting annoying!" He said

Doctor shakes his head "no not that have you having hallucinations or like episodes or something?" 

What? Why could he, he didn't had traumatic experience happened to him, expect fight with Shiro but that wasn't, that traumatic. 

"No, no not at all" he asked, doctor was silent for a minute until he takes his mask off.   
"Listen, i just wanted to say, is that people who usually comes out of war, intended to have PTSD, it got so frequent, its a normal thing to us, i picking up intense strong wave from you brain, i want you to have a break, sleep tree time a day and i wont advise you to drink" 

Well Keith did try drinking about week ago but didn't got a sip. Maybe he should - what are you going to do about it doc.   
Keith silently agreed, "fine whatever!" He hopped down the bed, His eye where Lance was, but he already had left. 

He walked across the halls as the new cadets salutes him, he nodded at them but not paying much mind.   
Lance was standing front Pidges office.  
"Lance, what are you going here?"  
"I thought they could be here, but I can't find them anywhere"   
"Now that you said when i wake up they weren't there!" Keith approached the guard who was... well guarding the door. The guard salutes.   
"Hey! I have a question, why did you quarantined this place?"  
"I'm sorry sir that's classifi-" the explosion behind the man cut short his answer. Causing both of them to fly. The fire alarm goes off as the cadets started runs and scream.

 

Keith wakes up try to breath out the toxic gas from his lungs. Lance was laying on the ground. Wasting no time he grabbed Lance by the shoulder and started to drag him.   
Both of them greeted with two professors of the garrison, until one of them shot dead purple like laser. Keith looks behind himself as this weird looking creature stands pointing its weapon at him.   
It was gross looking, it teeth’s were pointing out of its jaws skin, piercing it. Its eyes were covered with very old looking cloth with blood dried on it. Its armor was nothing but ripped under-armor, it seems to have been tied by thin wire that looked like it has spikes on it. 

It charged its weapon but stopped, staring at seemingly at Lance. Keith backed away to remaining professor who was alive, giving unconscious Lance to her. She gently hold him. 

The creature tilted its head. Then smiled wickedly, it backed away slowly taking it sweet time to torment Keith, hunting him. 

Before it disappeared into the black mist it said something. “You. are. our. lord.!”  
And its gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway if you like my story leave Kudos and Comments. I’ll appreciate it❤️💋


	6. Chapter 6

Things will never be simple isn't it, just when Keith finally got his break, the world decided to give Keith a middle finger. 

After that whole crazy shenanigans at garrison, Keith and Lance decided to leave, as quickly as possible. Lance was't feeling good and also Keith was not up to listen every commander's in garrison. 

After about hour of flight back to New Zealand. Keith helped Lance to tidy there house. Which was a mess after the earthquake. Lance was still cautious. He looked worried. Keith won't blame him, he was too. Pidge and Hunk disappeared in thin air. They were no where to be found.  
He just hope they were okey.

————————————————————-  
Worst week of his life. First Keith acting weird, and Lance was keep having these nightmares, constant earthquake happening all over the world, now Pidge and Hunk were gone. This happened in matter of a week. 

While silently cleaning Lance found the calendar, one pacific date was marked bright red.  
"Ohh man I forgot about our wedding, we should start our preparation next week!" Lance screamed at Keith who was all the way in other side of the house.  
A few minutes of silent Keith screamed back at him " but what about Pidge and Hunk?" He sound worried. Lance hoped it wasn't because of him, he really doesn't want to decline there wedding and push it back.  
"No its fine, besides both of them are smart, they can handle themself" yeah they are, when was the last time they need both Keith and Lance. 

Whatever Keith was doing he had left it, standing behind Lance. He wrapped his hand around Lance's waist then chuckled "gotta say, been more than a week since we cuddled" Keith said sweetly in his ears. Lance face felt hot like burning.  
Lance didn't say anything, feeling Keith's warm wrath, and his gentle arms. They stayed like that for awhile until Keith, lets him go.  
"Come on lets finish cleaning up" Lance agreed going back where he was. The earthquake was strong but not strong enough to rip there house in half. it was a mess. 

Hour later they finally finished, the house was almost shining, suddenly outside the sky roared as the rain started to pour out. Clouds covering over the sun, barely showing any light. 

With a huff Lance dropped down on the bed. Keith was standing between the door way eyeing Lance with quite a need.  
Keith approached between Lance's legs kissing him. Lance led out soft moan. "You know we just come out of some kind of terrorist attack, and all of this crazy stuff happening, i missed touching you!" Keith said. Kissing and sucking brunette's neck, Lance grunts "yeah~ but we live in same apartment" 

Keith chuckled "it not the same" Keith pulled away, his face was serious. "Your always off work!" 

Lance raised his eye brows "Keith, what do you mean by that, even though we are Defenders of the Universe, no one is safe from bills" Lance laughed, he doesn't want Keith to feel useless, Lance know how that feel.

Lance leaned over at Keith then gently kissed him in his lips "don't worry about it we have plenty of money, perhaps this new job the garrison offered me might have higher salaries than the last one i had" Lance explained.

Keith pouted his cheek which made him look adorable. Then eventually half galra gave up.  
Signing in defeat "fine! Still I don't like not being part of it" “you just don’t have to do anything!”

Lance gets ip from bed. Holding former red paladin arm. Then he kissed him again. Back at the kitchen Lance phone ringed sounding off Despacito which Keith raised his eyebrows.  
Lance shrugged “what, i know it overrated but still good song” Lance smiled leaving Keith.  
—————————————————————  
Keith was exhausted laying on the bed, Keith heard Lance talking. sounds like Lance was only responding with “yeah, ok, ok” which was unlike Lance. Who like to talk over.  
After a minute of no Lance, the brunette entered the room with serious aura on him.  
“Hey! Who was it?” Keith asked Lance sighed keeping there distance. “Call from new work, they asked me about working today, need spare hand apparently!” Lance said making his way to drawer.

Keith was confused why now, “seriously!!” Keith whined, Lance laughed and nodded “yup!” 

Lance started to put his cloth in the bag. That made Keith worry “so what did they say?” He asked.  
He didn’t say anything just focusing his movement on the bag. “Well they said, they will explain once i get there. Seems like only the employees are classified to know about the terrorist attack.” Lance said. 

This new job Keith was keep hearing about was mysterious to him. Sadly he wasn’t part of the garrison anymore. Which limits him with couple of information. Even worse Lance won’t open his mouth about it even Shiro, his brother. 

“Anyway, Keith if you get bored just call me ore you know call the black lion and fly there, i will be maybe waiting for you!” Lance said already dressed and ready to go. He looked down on his hand. “Fine! How long will you gone?” Keith asked, he was curious though, he wanted Lance to stay with him. Lance looked nervous. He scratched back of his head. “Yeah about that! I don’t really know!” 

“But-“ before Keith could finish, Lance’s phone ringed, “listen i have to go! I promise, I won’t take long.” lance kissed his cheek “love you babe”  
Speed walking Lance rushed out of the front door. 

Keith was left in silent, falling back to bed he feel the soft cushion and his pillow. He felt hallow, sometimes he wonder if he’s doing something wrong. He left Lance so he could join the blade of marmora. Almost loosing Lance in process. He know he should not ask Lance too much, he was the one to leave him in first place. But still clinching like a cat will not do good for him. 

The rain pours down, the thunder strikes as the neighbors cat’s scream can be heard. He randomly laughing at sound of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Its been almost 2 days since Lance left, yes Keith kept a count. There was a sudden dread was building up on his throat.  
While waiting for Lance he watch some weird junks on Netflix to pass his time.  
Goes jogging around the neighborhood. 

Then maybe cook something for himself . After awhile he head to the kitchen, thanks to him growing up alone, he learnt how to cook to save his life. Lance is very good at baking especially the cinnamons.  
He poured the pod with water, boiling it to max. Then he started to cut the onions, then he pulled out three potatoes, cutting it. He repeated his motion couple of time with different veggies. Then putting it on boiling water earning a sweet smell. Alone in a house he was used to, their house wasn't that big, in fact one living room connected to the kitchen also connected to the bathroom and bedroom. It was just enough for both of them in a mean time. Outside, the rain was still pouring.  
The house was soo quiet for Keith it became depressing. After thirty minutes of silence making curry, eventually he made the table himself and Lance. But he waited until Lance's arrival, he felt like lost puppy. He isn't like this.

Sitting in silents waiting for Lance. He know he shouldn't be clingy. He should be doing something but what? It been too quite. Keith eventually gets up from the kitchen chair, making his way to the gloomy dark living room where rain is loudly pouring outside. 

Detecting his communicator laying on the glass coffee table. Taking it he turned it on. The object lights a bit until Krolia's face pops out of the screen.  
"Keith!" She smiled showing how much she's happy to see him. And Keith was happy too, he do have a small amount of guilt in him, he declined his mother's recommendation. He smiled back at her.  
"Hey mom! How have you been?" Maybe he should join her. Since Lance isn't paying much attention to him. Krolia looked distressed by the sound of that question, she rubbed back of her head. "Well, we do need a hand, currently i have been having a bad feeling. Slav isn't helping either!"  
Keith sits in the couch not taking his eyes away from Krolia. "Yeah what about Slav?"  
"Ugh you know him, screaming nonsense. We try to ignore him but at the same time it seems like this uncanny feeling been affecting everyone!" Now that Keith think about it, it hasn't been feeling same since he left that school. It feels like everyone is hiding something from him. Ignoring him.  
"Tell me about it, i have been unease about this...stuff, I don't even know what it is!" Krolia sighed sound tired. "Would you give me your coordinate. I'll go to you, to figure this out together" krolia smiled then chuckled under her breath. "Do what you like, the blade of mormora welcomes you warmly." She said Keith nodded ending the call.  
—————————————————————  
The extraction point that his mom give him was right above his house. Which resulted his neighbors going haywire on the streets. It was funny for seeing them panic like headless chicken . Lance could've given him a stinky eye if he catches his laughing. And Keith doesn't want that.  
The giant ship hovers over there house as he climbed jet up away.  
Once his inside, he was greeted with Kolivan.  
"Keith, nice to see you're shadow for once"  
"Ha, trust me theres someone better than i am!"  
Kolivan eyed him weirdly but shrugs it off.  
"So whats all the fuss?"  
"We have been getting this unknown stress signals from every corner of the universe, but once we reached the coordinate theres no one there. Some of our technicians thinks it a bug in out system, but Slav thinks its heavily unlikely!" Kolivan explains, Keith sighed rubbing his temple. "Of course Slav, what is he saying this time?"

"He said it was a warning from other earths, more likely other universes."  
"From what?"  
"No clue!"  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be.! Damn it just when everything going perfecto!"  
Kolivan slapped Keiths head "stop whining! Come on"  
"I'm not whining! It true though"  
When he and Kolivan reached the main HQ, he was baffled by Slav who was clearly having seizure.  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE"  
"What the hell is he doing," Keith asked amazed.  
" i have no quiznacking clue we didn't even invite him in, but here we are!" Krolia said frowning her eyebrows.  
"It same thing, just like before. He's going to destroy the multiverse." Ten armed alien leans into Keith.  
"Who?"  
" I DON'T KNOW,"Slav screamed. Keith back up.  
"Slav what the fuck are you saying, look around you. You affecting everyone in this room."  
Slav looked behind, seeing some of the galra soldiers. Looked worried and kinda scared" i' sorry. I'm really sorry"

Kolivan gripped Slav shoulder.  
" tell us!"  
Slav sighed sitting. " theres someone in other dimension breaking through reality, heading... somewhere. Or looking for something, someone. But all i know is he's killing and destroying everyone and everything that gets in his way. And"  
"And?"  
"He's heading in our way."  
"It ridicules, how do you know this?"  
"I made a blue print during Zarkon's reign. As prisoner. I have already built it"  
"Could you show us"  
"No! I can't"  
"I see! Please take care of Slav for me" Kolivan said guiding other soldiers to take Slav. 

After Slav left with two galra soldiers, Krolia takes deep "the hell was that just now?"  
"What if he's right about this. We may need Voltron again" Keith was sweating cold.

"Maybe. But right now we can't do anything. If not, we are cornered, who ever this person is will come to us, while we cannot!" Kolivan said. Keith did not like this way of thinking. He's been always the one that goes straight first into danger.  
And now asked to sit and wait for inevitable is itchy. 

"Well then wer-" before Keith could finish his sentence, a giant portal appears in front of there ship. Inside a broken completely ruined ship approached with broken debris following it. There's no sight of a light as the ship floats with no life. Slowly and carefully the giant ship approached their side. 

"What the hell?" Keith gasped. Getting closer to the window Keith observe the space ship. As he glanced at it. He caught a glimpses of seems to be human blood scattered in the round window. 

His mind quickly wanders to dark places, he shakes it off. 

He gesture at Krolia.  
"Krolia, move slowly away from the ship. But not too far! We should investigate the ship." His mom gives him a puzzled looked before ordering her man.

The abandoned ship creaked as its slowly floats away to nothing. But before that, they launched a hook to keep it in place.  
Keith puts on his mormora suit, looking back at five other soldiers who was ready as he is.  
"Remember the the drill. Once we get there we will split in to tree group. Try connected all the time, no matter what."  
"Yes sir!" One of them said.  
Once they were ready, they dive head first at the abandoned ship. Finally reaching the front door it was completely shut together by some kind of sticky...thing. Keith couldn't make out what it was, but it was black and has disgusting smell.

The soldiers behind him gaged a little as he inhales an oxygen from his helmet.  
"Oh my, ogh god this smell!" He panicked Keith silently gripped his shoulder as other two finished breaking the door. He launched himself inside the ship.  
Finally six of them entered, once they in the their eyes blinded by the dark.  
One Soldier brings out the flashlight. Looked around Keith found a controller, he put the gravity back.  
The whole place boomed as the lights flickered on. Blinding them all at once.  
Keith hooped on his leg, testing the strong pulling power of the gravity, which was heavier than Krolias ship.  
“Krolia were inside!” Keith announced, but no one responded but loud stack, as him and others flinched in pain.  
Before Keith could realize what just happen green gas leak out of the vents. He try and breath out the gas but he had already inhaled it. His chest tightened as his legs gives up on him kneeling on the ground. And with that everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story leave kudos and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith really didn't want to open his eyes, it was too bright for him, even behind his helmet. But had no choice since he can feel a breathing in his face. Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with, Lance?

He looked scared and younger?! Keith gasped as he try to move but find out he was hanging up side down.  
"What the hell, L-Lance what the hell is happening, what are yu-" before he could finish Lance covered his mouth with hand shushing him.  
"Be quite, i think his still here!" Lance whispers, nervously looked around his surroundings. He's eyes were filled with terror and sorrow, he looked like he's about to cry.  
"Lance babe what are you doing here? You should be at garrison!" Keith explained and questions him. But Lance shakes his head panicky "NO NO THATS NOT ME, i'm Not you're Lance, i'm just here to save you and you're teams life" Lance explained. 

Keith looked behind Lance's back, caught glimpses of Martilian's back, he was laying on blood scattered table.  
"M-Martilian? Mar? Can you hear me? Wake up" Keith called out for half Galra soldier. Lance, well not Lance places his little finger on his lips ordering him to shut up. Keith however refused, forcefully looking away from Not Lance. 

Then Lance brings out quite big pocket knife, by the looks of that knife it was combat knife with a snake carved on top of it. But just then he was dropped head first on the ground, he groans in pain, shaking his helmeted head. He was afraid to take his helmet off. 

Not Lace was wearing light looking armer and helmet. 

He quickly gets up and head his way to unconscious Martilian. He carefully shifted the soldiers shoulder, and Martilian whined in pain.  
Keith sighed in relief, glad that at least one of his team is okey, body parts still intact. After everything that happened with loosing almost 70% percent of the Blade of mormora and some of good people at garrison, he's heart just couldn't handle a los. The war is over damn it, he did not need to loose more good man.

Keith clenched his teeth try not lash out of his anger at Not Lance.  
"What happened?" He asked, Not Lance replied with stressed gasp as he flopped down on the human blood filled ground. 

"This is a space ship know as Aurora, where we had 2000 people on board, we were trying to colonize a new planet we found around edge of our solar system. Mongolian government once sent a small vessel to investigate, they were successful and... well we started to pack up. And just around the planet Saturn we came contact with another beings, and somehow they breeched the ship" Lance choked on his words, Keith can see it was painful for him, and he didn't what to see someone he love suffer like this, HIS Lance or Not. But he stopped himself to confront him, Keith has to bring out information from Not Lance. Not Lance swallows "the place was brutally slaughtered no one survived but me!"

"God! Who was it, how can we help!" He will try everything to help, but right now he need to find remaining part of his team. Or else all of this will be for nothing.  
He carefully carried Martilian by his shoulder, the galra was taller than him but was not big. Infact if it wasn’t for his hight Keith could just tower over him.  
“Mar, hey wake up, hey!” Former red paladin slapped his cheek trying to wake him up, but no use.  
“Come on there no time, lets go!” Lance ordered in urgency which Kieth was not happy but happy at the same time. 

Not Lance gently opened the door leading them to the hall way that has haunting grim tone. Each to sides were dimly lighted with blue lights, which didn’t even help with the dark. 

Keith checked on his communicator, seeing if it still worked “that useless! The beings that breeched in ended up creating magnetic shield around the ship. Theres no way you could communicate to other side.”  
“So what should i do?” Keith suggested mean while Not Lance eyed Martilian weirdly. “Don’t you think he’ll gonna slow us down shit got real?”  
“No fucking way, i aint leaving him.” How could shuck a horrible idea would come in to his mind like that. He’s definitely Not Lance.!  
Not Lance silently chuckled, in deep inside Keith know he shouldn’t trust him. But... still it was Lance. His ocean eye and soft hair.

“So! What’s your name?” Not Lance asked which caused Keith to choke on his saliva. “What?”  
“You’re name. You seems to know me? So who are you?”  
“Name’s Keith, Keith Kogane!” Keith answered behind his mask. Not Lance quickly shift to corner making sure if there no one planing to surprise attacked them. 

Not Lance gives a sign, knowing immediately know what it was he placed Mar gently on the ground, making sure he could not catch attention of whoever Not Lance was scared of. 

Keith swiftly pulled out his blasters. Tapping Not Lance’s back. “What is it?”  
Not Lance looks back “ there’s someone there but I don’t know who or what it is. It looked soo miss figured” he said, he was swearing like hippo.  
“Do you know what are they capable of?”  
“No, I don’t... remember! I’m sorry!” Apologizing Not Lance stare the ground.  
“No! When you remember, tell me” black paladin looked his blaster, it has full power, but he has to resort his blaster energy or else it will run out quickly. If he won’t go around gun blazing like an idiot.  
He retrieved his gun, bringing up a pocket knife, but before he could approach the enemy Not Lance tapped his chest “let me do it” he said bringing his own knife which was gigantic, it was big enough to slice someones hands of with one swoop. Not Lance flipped his Knife by the handle, then throw it to the enemy, the knife penetrated it’s head its shrieked a moment before dropping on the with hard oof. Keith looked around retrieving Not Lance’s knife to him. But before that, he saw a small snake carved on his blade, Keith was flabbergasted by the beautiful design and sheer heaviness of it.  
“Woow, this knife is amazing where did you get this?” The snake knife was snatched away from his hand, before he could even process.  
He looked Not Lance face, realized he said something wrong, Not Lance’s face was pale like he had seen a ghost.  
“I-it gift from... a friend” His voice was weak as well, Keith hoped he didn’t rub an old wound.  
“Alright, i’m gonna grab Martilian and we must move forward” he didn’t pushed the conversation forward, he know he snooped somewhere he shouldn’t belong. Leaving Not Lance he examines him edge of his eyes. Not Lance definitely takes a relieved sigh, thankful of him for not asking anything. 

As Keith gathered Mar, there was faint blaster goes off in end of the hall. Keith looked Not Lance, and they both know where they should be heading now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story leave kudos ad commends.❤️💋


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my horribly written story. I appreciate it a lot. ❤️❤️🤣

As him and Lance walks trough the halls, Keith makes sure he had permitters in check, hopping none was following them. But he was unsure. He wasn't even sure about Not Lance that should he trust him or not is questionable.

Keith looked behind himself constantly, while caring long unconscious body of Martilian. Keith paints try to shake an exhaustion off his shoulders. "Jesus fuck wake up." He gasped.  
Lance look back, smiling, almost innocently. 

"Do you want help" Keith held Martilian like packsack.  
"No, but i want you to remember every small greedy details as possible of what happened here!"  
Lances face fall as he nodded "okey!" Said with disheartened tone.  
"So what have you been doing before all of this fiasco?" Keith asked.  
Lance mockery chuckled "i was in a military, i was one of their boy scouts. Some likes me some don't. You know it was hard to live in very strict environment". Keith couldn't see Lance's face. 

He wonder what kind of face he was making. Was it regret? sorrow? Happiness? Determination? Even back on earth he never know whats emotion Lance is hiding behind his smile or tears. 

Keith had nothing to say other than "oh". Why did he even asked this question in the first place. What ever life this Lance gone trough it was not his place to poke his nose around.  
"I'm sorry to ask!" Keith apologized. Lance looked back, this time smiling... in a weird way that make Keith's stomach turn. "Don't worry about it. I mean you asked!" 

Turning back Lance hummed a ominous song. Somehow he recognized the song but not quite figure it out what it was. 

"I just thought have you ever met me in your world?" Keith swallows his forming saliva on tip of tongue.  
"No, I don't think i have Keith!" Lance explained without facing him. For some reason deep inside of Keith mind, Lance not knowing him, in other world Lance was not with him sacred him. 

Deep inside his heart, he'll rip out anyone's throat if they try and take Lance from him. 

Wait what am i thinking, thats not how it works! Keith shakes off inner voice in his head. He turned his attention to Lance who's now holding Martilian. 

Keith approached two of them. "How is he?"  
"I'll try wake him up" lance said bringing half galra down on the ground, then he slapped his helmet very hard. Keith stand there shook, all this time he try not hurt Martilian. But pain is the only answer to everything. 

Martilian groans in pain opening his eyes slowly he looked between Lance and Keith. "Ughh what happened captain Keith, and blue... no red paladin?" Lance tilted his head questioning what this furry alien was talking about. Keith awkwardly smiled " i'll tell you later"

The soldier quickly gets up, checking himself from any  injuries. "Umm! My weapons are gone, do you have any extra equipment?" Mar asked Keith rampaged his pocked but found only pocket knife "this" he showed the half galra, Martilian sighed disappointed but grabbed the knife anyway "better then nothing!"  
Keith nodded "true, but you should stay by our side no matter what, I don't want to loose you before finding the others, got it!" Keith explains, Martilian smiled widely "sir yes sir!" He salutes. 

"Good" Keith turned facing Lance, the halls of the ship becomes taper more and more he look at it. He returned to Mar, nodding at him. "Lets go, Lance!" Keith called but the younger male was kneeling on the ground placing his ear on vent.  
"There's something here! We should check it out" lance suggested but both half galra's couldn't respond. Then Mar finally said something "you know we both of us couldn't fit there, only you can!"  
Lance looked shocked for sec until he realized what he just said, face turning red. "Oh heh sorry! Kinda make sense."   
Lance cleared his throat looking back one time, before climbing to narrow dark vent.

As Lance crawled away Martilian looked Keith with questioned eye. "That was not The red paladin." Mar asked Keith sighed rubbing tip of his nose "yup! Somehow the two dimensions collided, and we ended up with this one?"

"You sounds like, your asking!"  
"Yup, i am. I have no idea how to fix this"  
"Ohh my- what should we do?" Mar asked leaning against the blood soaked wall. Keith crossed his legs as he sits.  
"We'll try get out of this ship. And find the other 4 if we can."  
"Where could they be?"  
Keith didn't answer, and by the time he get tired of waiting Lance's scream echoes trough the other side of the hall.

Mar jumped "what was that?"  
"Its Lance! He's in trouble. Come on!" Keith sprinted past Mar, quickly making right turn. And wave of cold shock washed over his spine. 

Two Lance's was standing in front of him. One is a bit taller than the other and seems to hold normal earth looking hand gun. While Lance he was dealing with had his knife on the ready.

Keith pointed his blaster at older Lance "freeze, Don't move!" He warned staring at the older, but older Lance didn't seems to phased by him. He he just slowly turns to him and eyed him annoyed look "i just want my knife back!" He's voice was slow and gloomy, it was not fast and light voice he used to hear from Lance. In fact it made Lance more imitating. What make Lance one of the best fighters is that, he looked fragile. Its easy for enemies to underestimate him. But this Lance! He was standing like he can take on Zarkon hand in hand combat. 

"I was going to ask him nicely, but seems like talking is not an option. I don't value being that gets in my way!" Lance narrowed his eyes, looking like he was ready to feast on his pray.

Keith didn't lower his blaster in fact he gripped the edge even harder. And of course Lance gives him disappointed sign. Lowering the hand gun, he shot younger Lance in the stomach, younger gasped in pain collapsing on ground. Keith try to scream his name but was punched right in gut, having a wind knocked out of him.

He gasped for air, kneeling on the floor, looking up to see Lance, he immediately gets kicked in the face, which was not pleasant. 

Facing the floor Keith heard a small reload of the gun, and braced himself for the trigger. 

“Bye, bye little insect!” Older whispered behind, ready to pulled the trigger. But of course just like nick of time Mar runs behind of Lance and slammed that bitch to the wall. Lance made surprised noice and was knocked for mean time. 

Keith pressured his nose trying to stop the bleeding. Mar walked passed him to younger Lance. Who was bleeding heavily on lower abdomen. Keith quickly gets up, giving pressure to bleeding wound he has received. 

“What should we do? We need him?” Mar asked one drop of sweat formed around his forehead. Keith didn’t answer but looked at the person who is claiming to be Lance. But not his. Younger Lance’s eyes were fueled with confusion and tears, he was scared.

“You’ll be fine. We just need to patch you up! Got it!” Keith gives the boy knowing smile, he barely know him, but it was feels like actually loosing Lance. Younger Lance’s breathing gets faster as the light of his eyes disappears, and before he could know it, Lance was limb on the ground. Eye open lifeless. 

No thoughts formed in his head as he try to process what just happened. Older Lance killed Younger Lance, it was confusing Keith in whole another level. As he watched Lance’s dead body he heard beside him Mar shuffled getting up, he looks around.  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked but the soldier didn’t answer, instead he grabbed to a wire that been dropped, and started to tie Older Lance. Which now Keith decided to call Psycho. 

“What are we supposed to do with that Psycho?”  
Mar finished tying up and fallen back to examine his handy work. “We need information out of him! You know how?”  
Keith thinks for a moment before cracking his knuckles “i think i do!”


End file.
